battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/REJECTED FIGHTERS: TSRITW, SOTP!!!
Here's some rejected fighters that were rejected from Random Adventures, mostly (100%) because of the stupid Rule 4 (don't make ugly/weird stuff). I laugh at my duhstortions, and TSRITW says "CRINGY NO!" just like Ben saying "UGLY NO!" for no reason, just because of the design. So yeah, that's TSRITW and Ben's problem. TSRITW's I know (because accordingly he says "no kid would like weirdness", false), but Ben's I assume he's just childish. WHY I HATE WEIRDNESS HATERS These guys just flop out when they see anything which looks ugly/weird and can't handle it; unlike me who when I saw the Flain/Slumbo Murp I didn't want to lay my eyes on it until now. So yeah, I hate these people because they're basically setting up rules for bad reasons. Accordingly, if I hated weirdness, my enemies would INSTEAD be simple animate objects, like yeah. And stuff. Don't know, maybe not too weird like Monster Legends. (I still don't want to look at that Mommy Monster, THOSE EVERLOOKING EYES!). This is Ben's problem; when I just placed Caffeine Man Mugshot he rejected because it was "too ugly". When I tried to join as PTW XM (now PMX TW60) he rejected it and gave him 15th place, no best words or last words. Just "None". And he said I'm never gonna win that contest with PMX, but the actual reason why I'm never going to win with PMX is because it's because this "I hate ugliness" habit. And according to Saranctha, if he hated weirdness, White World would have 30 less characters. Gonna guess them, being... #Moneybags - Able to become a demon. #Triangle (?) - Just because Triangle has multiple personalities. #Aydoot - No explanation is needed. #Fred - IDK, but something about his design. #Skull - IDK actually. #Fish Float - That face... #Shadow - Do I have to explain? Shadow looks... weird. #Marmite - Just because Marmite has an extendable tongue or stuff. #Cowbell - Cowbell's living. At the same time something which looks like his soul is alive. #Coal - Uhh, the face? (TSRITW doesn't cringe at PvZ faces though.) #Handy - Because it's a living hand. #Space Raider - Is it normal to have your face... ALREADY ON THE ASSET?! #Marmalade - Same here! #Potato - Uhh... #The Doots - FINE, the explanation is because the Doots just scream "(blank)DOOT! (blank)DOOT!". Counts as 4 characters... so that's 15-19. #20-24 is going to be the "God Objects" in my guesses. Their eyes. Pretty much that is actually all. Sanicball First rejected character. Sanicball's moveset would consist of "Spiid" which consists of rolling straight into the enemy, "Jump On", which consists of jumping on an enemy, and that's all. He was replaced by Sanic, who's 3d design was ALMOST rejected, with TSRITW saying that the 3d design is "cringeworthy" and giving me another Sanic instead. LOWEST BUDGET TWO When he escaped from Fridgey that's the time he was soon rejected. It's because the "WHAT HAVE I DONE" distortion made by Jaydob, but made more distorted by me. I'm not sure what his attacks would be, probably "Attempted Japanese" (In my first SPAHK IN). But really, I'm 100% sure that TSRITW started saying that Fridgey wasn't cringeworthy but LOWEST BUDGET TWO. Didn't do anything with it... for now. If he's going to threaten to block me I guess I'll change it to the original. If it's still "cringeworthy" I'll change it again. EDIT: He threatened for me to change the picture to his or get a strike. Wow, TSRITW's 4th rule is way past dumb IMO. So I downgraded the quality. Category:Blog posts